Traditionally, jet engine nose caps or nose cap rings are draw formed in multiple stages with intermediate heat treatments on a draw die or a hydro press or a combination of both. The tools represent the final part geometry in cross-section. The intermediate stages are formed by withdrawing the punch when it's partly immersed in the die. The punch travel is restricted by temporarily filling the die cavity with a filler material such as rubber, to reduce its depth. Generally sheets of flat rubber or custom fit resin plugs are used for this purpose. This process is non-optimal as the staging of the process is arbitrary and the process has a very high scrap rate between 50%-70% and, therefore, very low yield. The choice and number of intermediate forming stages and heat treatments depends on the individual forming the parts and the depth to diameter ratio of the nose caps.